


Dating Balthazar Would Include

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, SPN Imagines, Supernatural Headcanons, spn headcanons, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Dating Balthazar Would Include

 

  


 

* * *

  * Getting drunk with him.
  * Sex.
  * Drunk sex.
  * Kissing.
  * Watching movies together.
  * Him being romantic.
  * Drinking wine with him.
  * Clubbing with him.
  * Cute dates.
  * Star gazing.
  * Cuddling.
  * Passionate sex.
  * Romantic dinners.
  * Romantic gestures.




End file.
